Glasses wearing human
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: Dia hanya laki-laki biasa berkacamata dan seorang samurai yang bekerja bersama pria berambut silver dan gadis china. Dia ingin orang-orang mengakuinya, maka ia pun berencana membuat dirinya jauh lebih baik sebelum ajal menjemput! setidaknya 1 fic oneshoot pun tak apa-apa asal kebagian jatah KHUSUS SPESIAL untuk dia seorang.


**Disclaimer**

**Gintama (c) Sorachi hideaki **

**Glasses wearing human (c) Yueren Shirahane**

**-Kacamata yang memakai manusia-**

* * *

_Apakah menjadi seorang tsukomi itu sesuatu yang salah?_

(Ket: Tsukomi- orang yang pintar dan tugasnya menjelaskan/meluruskan suatu permasalahan atau dialog yang tidak nyambung).

Apa menjadi seseorang yang sederhana itu salah?

Setiap karakter memiliki ciri khas dan keunikan tersendiri, mereka begitu luar biasa dan mampu memikat banyak penonton. Kemudian... apakah aku termasuk karakter yang menarik?

Ketika orang-orang mendengar namaku maka jawaban yang dominan aku dapatkan adalah: kacamata yang memakai manusia.

ibarat game, mungkin aku bukanlah seorang Heroine, melainkan 'sosok numpang lewat'. Fiuh... terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin aku harus menguprade karakterku agar terlihat sedikit lebih menonjol? Hmm... misalnya saja aku mengganti kacamataku dengan kacamata hitam. Oh, jangan, nanti akan terlihat seperti Hasegawa san. Apa aku lebih baik bicara menggunakan komputer seperti Switch di anime sketdance? Tapi aku tidak punya laptop, masa iya aku harus jalan sambil bawa-bawa cpu dan monitor? Kalau ingin simple, aku bisa bicara menggunakan papan. Tunggu dulu, itu sih Elizabeth!

Memang agak repot sih tapi setidaknya aku ingin sesuatu yang membuatku terlihat 'WOW'. Coba kalian pikir, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak frutasi saat melihat gambarku di google sangat sedikit, orang yang cosplay sebagai aku juga tidak banyak, di fanfic juga... tidak banyak fanfic dibuat khusus untukku, apa aku memang tidak menarik?

Untuk saat ini aku mencoba menulis beberapa daftar yang kemungkinan bisa menaikan rating popularitasku.

**Rencana 1 (Konsultasi****)**

Kebetulan aku bertemu salah seorang anggota shinsengumi bernama Hijikata di kedai makanan.

"Kau mau saran?" tanya Hijikata sambil memakan mayonesnya.

"Begitulah."

Hijikata membuang asap rokok dari mulutnya, "Bagaimana dengan ciri khas makanan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Hijikata siap menjelaskan, "Setiap karakter memiliki ciri khas makanan. Misalnya saja aku, Mayones."

"Maksudmu, kau menyuruhku untuk jadi mayones addict?"

"Tidak harus mayones, apa saja yang kau suka. Yamazaki yang sederhana saja bahkan punya ciri khas sebagai penggila anpan."

"Memang benar sih..." aku mulai berfikir keras. Ciri khas makanan ya?

Hijikata menunjukan selembar canvas bertuliskan:

Gin san: Parfait. Kagura: Sukonbu. Hijikata: Mayones. Okita: Tabasco. Katsura: Nmaibo. Otae: Tamagoyaki/Dark matter/makanan gosong. Kyubei: Potato. Sachan: Natto. Nobume: donat. Yamazaki: anpan. Madao: Bir. Takasugi: Yakult. Lalu aku?

"Terima kasih sarannya, Hijikata san." Aku buru-buru meninggalkan kedai, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada supermarket.

AKHIRNYA aku memutuskan untuk menjadi maniak cocac*la. Cocac*la akan menjadi ciri khasku! Selangkah lebih maju menjadi karakter yang lebih menarik!

)000(

Lupakan soal cocac*la, aku langsung diare bolak balik ke WC karena dalam sehari mengkonsumsi minuman bersoda itu dalam jumlah banyak.

**LONCAT KE RENCANA KE-2.**

Aku bertemu dengan seorang kunoichi (ninja) bernama Sa'chan, mungkin ia bisa mengajariku menjadi setengah samurai-setengah ninja.

"Ano...sa'chan san..." aku kebingungan saat Sa'chan mengajakku untuk ikut dalam misinya 'memata-matai dan bersembunyi ala ninja'. Kami berjalan merayap melewati atap. "Apa kita sedang menyusup ke markas musuh? Aku jadi gugup."

"Sebagai ninja, kau harus selalu siap siaga."

Akhirnya kami masuk melewati lubang yang menghubungkan kami ke sebuah ruangan, Sa'chan lansung membuat lubang kecil di tembok. Semoga musuh yang akan kami hadapi ini tidak terlalu sulit dikalahkan. Aku memperbaiki kacamataku, melihat fokus lewat lubang. Aku berdebar-debar, ternyata menjadi ninja itu cukup menegangkan.

"Hmm… musuhnya…"

Target kami adalah seorang pria yang belum terlihat wajahnya, ia terlihat memasuki ruangan dan membuka celana.

EH!? Membuka celana!? Apa target ini pria mesum? Aku melihat ruangan itu lebih teliti, tunggu… itu toilet kan? Lalu pria itu…

"Kau mengintip orang di kamar mandi!?"

"Ini salah satu keahlian ninja, mengintip Gintoki di kamar mandi."

"INI SIH KERJAANNYA STALKER!" aku langsung kabur.

Aku dan Sa'chan akhirnya pergi ke taman dekat sungai, sepertinya ia mulai serius.

"Kau tidak berbakat menjadi S! Tapi aku melihat potensi M dalam dirimu." Kata Sa'chan sambil mengeluarkan tali.

"Sa'chan san! Aku bukan Masochist!"

"Menjadi M bukanlah hal yang merugikan, kau bisa menikmatinya. Contoh nyatanya adalah aku, aku menikmati saat aku dan Gin'san bermain SM."

"Aku tidak mungkin menikmatinya karena aku bukan M! Lagipula kau dan Gin'san tidak pernah main SM, itu cuma khayalanmu saja!"

"Bersiaplah ke dunia SM!" Sa'chan langsung mengikatku dalam waktu singkat di pohon.

#Ohok... salah... aku minta saran pada orang yang salah.

**LONCAT KE RENCANA 3!**

Saat sedang santai di bangku taman, seorang pria pengangguran yang memakai pakaian coklat dan kacamata hitam menghampiriku, ia menyebut dirinya dengan nama 'Madao'. (Marude dame osan= good for nothing).

"Aku bisa membantumu." Hasegawa san tersenyum padaku.

"Benarkah?" aku tidak begitu yakin.

"Perhatikan saja aku, maka kau akan mengerti."

Hasegawa san mengambil lembaran koran, ia menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan koran kemudian terlelap tidur.

5 menit berlalu...

10 menit berlalu...

15 menit berlalu...

"OI! KAU CUMA TIDUR SAJA KAN!?" aku menaikan volume suaraku.

"Ya ciri khasku kan memang begitu." Balas Hasegawa "Karena itulah aku dijuluki Madao. Kau mau mengikuti langkahku? Berdua kita akan menjadi 'Madao bersaudara', okay brother?"

-Lewat—

**LONCAT KE RENCANA 4!**

"Bergabunglah dengan Joi." Usul Katsura, pria berambut hitam lurus yang sedang kerja sambilan di club host sebagai penyebar brosur.

"Tidak."

"Coba ucapkan kalimat 'Zura janai, megane da!"

"Itu sih sama saja seperti 'Zura janai, Katsura da'!"

"Coba ganti misi'mu dengan menjatuhkan pemerintahan Edo."

"Kau menyuruhku jadi teroris ya?"

Katsura langsung berganti mode, oi..oi… kenapa dia berpakaian ala rapper lengkap dengan topi dan radio?

"Katsura san… kau mau apa?"

"Bukan Katsura, tapi Katsu'rap! Yo.. yo.. katsurap yo!" ia bicara sambil menggoyangkan tangan ala DJ. "Hey you guys come on… bring edo to down, yo! Yeaa..yeaa… F***king shogun in poop yeaa."

"KATSURA SAN! Lirik lagumu kenapa jadi mirip seperti Otsu chan!?"

**LONCAT KE RENCANA 5!**

Aku malah tersesat ke okama bar secara tidak sengaja. **SERIUS! ****AKU TIDAK SENGAJA** lewat sana dan langsung diseret oleh Saigo san alias BOS OKAMA.

(ket: okama: banci). Sebelumnya Saigo pernah memaksa beberapa pria yang memanggilnya monster untuk kerja paksa disana dan mendadaninya seperti perempuan.

"Kau bisa jadi host disini." Kata Saigo san.

"E..eh… te… terima kasih tawarannya tapi aku cukup sibuk."

"Kau lumayan bishonen, kau pasti laku dikalangan para pria."

"Tidakkkkkkkk, aku benar-benar sibuk, permisi!" aku langsung berlari secepatnya meninggalkan tempat menyeramkan itu. Aku tidak mau anime ini berubah menjadi anime genre: Magicial Girl aka Mahou Shojo, Bachie san come to earth to save the world. HENSHIN!

**LONCAT KE RENCANA 6!**

Entah bagaimana caranya akhirnya aku sampai di kapalnya Takasugi.

"_Woi author san! Tolong buat cerita yang masuk akal! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di kapal__ musuh__? Aku mengerti kalau kau menghemat teks karena ini fanfic oneshoot tapi jangan seenaknya begini!__"_

_Author: Cih!_

"_JANGAN CUMA BILANG CIH dasar Author pemalas!"_

Kiheitai... alias grupnya Takasugi yang menentang pemerintah dan tujuan utamanya adalah menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Anggota mereka yang paling utama adalah Kijima (Gadis berambut pirang yang tergila-gila pada Takasugi), Takechi (Pria tua yang mengidap lolicon dan dia ahli dalam membuat lelucon parah menggunakan kostum Takasugi), Bansai (kalimat khasnya 'Gozaru', selalu memakai headset), kemudian Big bossnya... Takasugi! Takasugi memakai perban di mata kanannya, ia selalu terlihat menghisap pipa rokok.

"Turunkan aku dari kapal ini!" aku mulai ketakutan.

"Kau sendiri kan yang naik kesini!?" bentak Kijima.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Salahkan authornya!"

"Hancurkan." Kata Takasugi, pelan.

"HIE!" Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, akhirnya nekat loncat dari kapal yang untungnya masih berlabuh di daratan.

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan… aku yang mulai kelaparan pun akhirnya pergi ke warnet yang menyediakan cemilan, disana aku masuk ke forum chating.

-selingan-

**Username: 10Bei (9= kyu. 10=Ju). Yagyu Jubei (Yagyu Kyubei)**

**10Bei Message:**

"_Kau ingin menjadi karakter yang menonjol? Aku juga, aku bahkan berfikiran untuk melakukan operasi kelamin dan menjadi pria sejati"_

Dia… DIA NGOMONG APA!? Aku memang ingin menjadi karakter yang menonjol tapi bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku, aku ingin menjadi karakter menarik! Sementara user bernama Kyubei ini…. Dia ingin itunya yang menonjol, astaga….

**LONCAT KE RENCANA ****7****!**

Ah, bagaimana kalau mengubah gaya rambut? Aku bisa membuat rambutku menjadi warna kuning, merah dan hitam model berdiri (Yami Yugi= Yugi Oh). Kemudian, aku akan menjadi seorang duelist monster sejati dan mengembalikan ingatan paraoh yang hilang!

(Author: mati saja kau, ini bukan fanfic Yugi Oh).

**LONCAT KE RENCANA ****8****!**

Salah seorang anggota shinsengumi kembali datang, kali ini seorang pria yang tampak standard an ia membawa raket badminton, dia menyebut dirinya 'Yamazaki'.

Yamazaki memberiku raket, "Kau ingin ciri khas? Aku sarankan kau mulai memutuskan olahraga apa yang akan kau ambil. Di anime ini aku terkenal sebagai Yamazaki 'The Prince Of Badminton'. (Plesetan anime: Prince Of Tenis).

Aku terdiam sejenak… jadi prince of badminton? Aku kurang suka badminton, aku lebih suka kendo. Aku tahu! THE PRINCE OF SAMURAI! Aku akan menjadi samurai terbaik dan berguru pada *in san.

"Terima kasih saranmu, Yamazaki." Aku tersenyum "Aku akan menjadi the prince of samurai dan membuat para penonton dan fans berpaling padaku."

* * *

AKHIRNYA aku membulatkan tekadku untuk menjadi prince of samurai. Aku sangat senang dengan keputusanku ini setelah selama seharian penuh ini mendapatkan saran yang aneh dari orang-orang aneh. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke jalan menuju rumah, kakak pasti sudah menungguku.

BUAK! JDUAK!

Eh….

Aku merasa pusing… pandanganku kabur… darah menetes dari hidungku. Saat tersadar, dua orang pria tak dikenal berhasil menghajarku.

"Serahkan uangmu!" bentak salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku…tidak punya uang."

"Jangan bohong!" mereka kembali melayangkan tinjunya.

Aku… aku ini ingin menjadi the prince of samurai kan? Seharusnya aku bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku berdiri, memaksakan lututku agar tidak bergetar.

"HIAH!" aku nekat menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong.

Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Aku semakin babak belur, mereka mati-matian menyerangku.

_Aku hanya ingin kebagian jatah muncul lebih lama…_

_Aku hanya ingin menjadi tokoh utama walaupun hanya dalam fanfic oneshoot…_

_Tapi kenapa nasibku begitu buruk?_

_Apa aku memang ditakdirkan menjadi karakter yang biasa-biasa saja?_

_Setidaknya… aku juga ingin… ingin terlihat menarik!_

Aku bangkit lagi, kemudian melepaskan kacamataku.

"Orang-orang menyebutku kacamata yang memakai manusia, akan aku tunjukan kemampuanku!"

Dari dalam kacamata simple itu muncul sinar laser beam yang begitu besar dan menyerang kedua orang itu dalam waktu singkat, sinarnya begitu menyilaukan dan berwarna hijau.

Di hitungan detik berikutnya, kedua orang itu roboh, begitu juga denganku.

Aku terjatuh…

Sebelum aku menutup kedua mata karena lelah, seorang pria berambut silver dan seorang gadis berambut orange datang menghampiriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja!?" Tanya pria berambut silver itu sambil memegang kacamataku yang hampir retak.

(Datangnya telat woi!)

"Gin..san… sepertinya kemunculanku cukup sampai sini."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Sejak awal… aku adalah kacamata yang memakai manusia. Jika kacamataku rusak maka aku pun akan menghilang."

"Ayo ke toko optik aru!" gadis disebelahku hampir menangis. "Jangan menghilang…"

Aku memegang erat kedua tangan mereka, "Akhirnya… aku berhasil disorot sepanjang episode walau hanya sebentar. Terima kasih karena kalian selalu ada.. untuk…aku…"

Aku mulai lemah, nafasku berat, kacamataku semakin retak.

Aku pun….

menghilang…

Aku sangat senang bisa kenal dengan kalian semua, kenangan bersama kalian tidak akan aku lupakan. Kacamataku perlahan berubah menjadi debu, begitu juga denganku yang menghilang.

"SHINBACHI!" mereka berteriak kencang.

Gindoki… Kaguya… terima kasih…

* * *

**Di tempat lain, -Kabuki Market-**

Shinpachi, Gin dan Kagura baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari mereka di rumah.

"Hiah.. rasanya sudah lama ya kita tidak jalan-jalan." Kata Shinpachi.

"Aku juga beli banyak sukonbu." Kagura melahap dua sukonbu sekaligus.

"Susu stoberi dan parfait!" Gin semangat "Bayaran dari konsumen kemarin lumayan besar ya, ayo kita pesta."

Mereka berjalan melewati seorang pria berambut silver gendut dan gadis berambut orange kurus kerontang yang sedang menangis sambil memegang kacamata.

"Ano.. Gin san," Shinpachi melirik Gin "Pria berambut silver itu mirip denganmu ya."

"Hah? Masa?" Gin menjawabnya dengan santai "Di dunia ini ada banyak orang yang mirip, tapi pria tadi bibirnya super tebal, terlalu gendut pula."

"Gadis itu juga mirip dengan Kagura." Kata Shinpachi.

"Enak saja!" Kagura langsung menendang Shinpachi "Aku lebih manis dari dia! Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya aku kenal mereka."

"Mereka itu warga di kota sebelah." Kata Gin "Otose pernah cerita padaku, di kota sebelah ada tiga orang yang mendirikan bisnis seperti Yorozuya. Mereka adalah Gindoki, Kaguya dan Shibachi. Hanya saja, laki-laki bernama Shinbachi itu merupakan amanto, dia amanto berwujud kacamata yang memakai manusia."

"Oh…" Shinpachi cukup kaget, ternyata ada oranglain yang mirip mereka. "Bisa gawat kalau sampai tertukar ya hehe…"

"Begitulah." Balas Gin, singkat. "Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, malam ini kita pesta!"

**-Tamat—**

* * *

**Free corner. –Gintama in Kotatsu-**

Shinpachi: CERITA MACAM APA INI!?

Kagura: ah… kita bertiga hanya kebagian muncul sebentar di fanfic ini.

Gin: Entah cuma perasaanku saja atau kita sudah menipu reader? Mereka mengira fanfic ini bercerita tentang Shinpachi yang ingin jadi karakter utama padahal di fanfic ini bercerita tentang amanto 'kacamata memakai manusia' yang bernama Shinbachi.

Shinpachi: KALIAN KETERLALUAN! Reader pasti sekarang sedang marah-marah, ah aku tidak mau tanggung jawab. Sebagian dari mereka pasti berfikir authornya salah ketik 'shinpachi' jadi 'shinbachi'. Atau mungkin sudah ada yang langsung menyadarinya dari awal? Ah bagaimana ini… gawat!

Gin: Coba kau bayangkan saja, tidak mungkin kan kalau tokoh utamanya itu benar-benar kau karena disini ShinBachi stress ingin jadi tokoh utama. Shinpachi yang asli tidak akan ambil pusing masalah itu.

Shinpachi: benar juga sih, aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Aku juga tidak mungkin minta bantuan Hijikata, Sa'chan, Madao dkk untuk menjadi 'karakter yang menarik', aku juga malas kalau harus jadi maniak cocac*la dan punya rambut seperti yami yugi di yugi oh.

Gin: Benar, karena kau itu orang yang super serius.

Kagura: Authornya tidak tega membuat karakter Shinpachi jadi OOC, karena itulah ia menjebak reader dengan mengeluarkan karakter bernama Shinbachi yang super OOC'.

Shinpachi: tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Biarpun begini, aku cukup menarik! 'future shinpachi' di movie gintama II pun sangat tampan!

Gin: Hoi… narsis. Ok, cukup sampai disini dialognya.

* * *

**Special bonus~ 20 FACTS About Shimura Shinpachi.**

1. Tsukomi

2. Megane, Shinpachi pernah mengatakan bahwa saat masih kecil dulu ia memakan makanan Otae sehingga penglihatannya buruk dan terpaksa pakai kacamata.

3. Captain Terakado Tsu fansclub

4. Pemilik Dojo koudokan

5. First kissnya adalah pandemonium san (larva: snacknya pada shikigami).

6. Pintar masak karena kakaknya tidak bisa masak.

7. Peringkat ke-8 selama 2x berturut-turut dalam kontes poling chara.

8. Kanjinya angka 8 (Shinpachi. Hachi-pachi=8)

9. Sakaguchi Daisuke= pengisi suara Shinpachi juga memakai kacamata angka 8.

10. DEAD TONE

11. Sering disebut 'siscon'

12. Dia punya sahabat pena, seorang perempuan yang dekat dengannya: Kirara.

13. Di selingan KINTAMA, dia jadi host berdagu mirip pantat. Sementara di serial episode Takamagahara, dia host yang manis dan tampan.

14. Human boardnya Otae saat bermain ski, kecepatan dan ketelitiannya luar biasa.

15. Jago berenang

16. 95% kacamata, 3% air, 2% sampah. (kata Gintoki)

17. Cukup lihai bermain pedang kayu, dia bahkan mengalahkan Obione di serangan akhir dalam Arc Beam saber.

18. Virgin

19. Perhatian tapi sering jadi bahan penindasan.

20. DONDAKE? DONDAKE?

**-0000-**

**Eh tamat?**


End file.
